Rivals To Acquaintances
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Villainous Psionic is at it again and all Raven wants is to get a coffee. Will this hero/villain rivalry ever come to an end? Raven and Murphy superhero/modern au.
Raven was on her way to her favorite coffee shop, passing by the skate park when she caught her rival – Psionic – terrorizing one of the guys skating. She slipped her backpack off and quickly changed into her hero suit.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" the guy shouted as Psionic had him pinned to the ground. The guy's friends stood back at a distance, too afraid to intervene.

"That's what they always say," Psionic smiled darkly at him, tightening his grip on the boy's throat. The metal fence behind him began to twist and contort of its own accord, slowly unweaving itself as it made for Psionic. It grabbed at his wrists and pulled him off of the boy, lifting him off the ground as it grabbed hold of his ankles.

"Leave him alone, Psionic," Raven shouted at him, angrily. She had her mask on, with a purple uniform with silver details.

"It's none of your business, Tech! This is between me and him!" Psionic growled at her.

"It's not exactly a fair fight when he doesn't have powers and you do," Raven pointed out.

"Stay out of it!" Psionic belted out a blast of energy that knocked Raven off her feet, reeling ten feet backwards. The fence released Psionic and he fell to the ground. Raven picked herself up quickly and ran at Psionic and punched him right in the jaw, not allowing him to get back up on his feet. He fell to the ground, face first with a grunt.

"Don't be such a dick!" Raven kicked him in his side. He rolled over and picked himself up, running off into the woods behind the skate park. She turned to the other skater kids, "Are you guys okay?"

The boys nodded and stared at her, unsure of what to make of the situation. She helped the victim to a stand as she took his hand. She brushed him off quickly and smiled at him shortly.

"Stay the hell out of trouble, kid," Raven quipped and with that, she walked off without another word to the boys. It was much too early for this b.s. and she still hadn't even gotten her coffee. She quickly pulled on her regular clothes and took off her mask behind the tree she had set her backpack against. She pulled it on once she was dressed and started back on her route for her coffee shop.

She made her way into town and walked into the coffee shop, only to find herself at the end of a very long line of irritated customers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's quite wrong," the cashier could be heard speaking to the customer at the front.

"You've got to be kidding me," Raven grumbled, head stretching out to the side of the line, attempting to see the problem.

"The register seems to be down, I'll need to get my manager," the cashier stated to the customer at the front of the line, flustered as he handed him his coffee.

Raven strolled up and leaned up on the counter to crane over the register.

"Excuse me, miss, I don't think you can do that," the cashier's face went bright red.

"Relax," Raven put a hand up without looking at him. She then waved the same hand over the register and it sprang open with life.

"See? All fixed," Raven smiled at him and landed on the ground. She made her way to the back of the line once more but her wrist was suddenly grabbed. She snapped her head back to look up at the boy who had grabbed her. His icy eyes stared at her in contempt – almost wildly. His jaw was freshly bruised.

"Can I help you?" Raven snipped but then she caught on – her eyes widened and she took a step back from him. The cashier handed him change and he continued on to pull Raven out of the café.

" _You_ ," the boy snarled.

"What the hell are you doing in my coffee shop?" Raven snapped back at him, brushing his hand off of her.

"You know, I had a rough morning so I figured I'd grab some coffee. I wasn't aware that you _owned_ the place. You heroes think you own the whole damn town," the boy barked at her.

"Lower your voice! Some of us would like to keep our secret identities!" Raven whispered angrily. She walked on down the side walk, followed by the boy.

"So Tech in real life, huh? You got a real name?"

"Like I'd give it to my worst nemesis? I don't think so."

"I'm not after you. I'm after the assholes in this town. Don't be so vain."

"You attacked innocent kids!" Raven shouted.

"How do you know they're so innocent?"

Raven was quite for a moment, contemplating her answer but was coming up short. She stopped. The boy turned to face her.

"My name's Murphy and that _kid_ from earlier, talked shit about my dad," he explained.

"You don't beat kids up over that kind of stuff, though!" Raven raged on.

"Look, you don't know me."

"I don't have to, to know you're a huge asshole yourself!"

"My dad's dead…"

Raven shut up quickly and stared at him. His face had gone red and his eyes teary. Raven shrunk into a bench that was beside the sidewalk. Murphy joined her.

"It's Raven…My name is Raven….And…I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask you to be."

"And no one told you to beat up a bunch of kids that were jerks to you," Raven remarked.

Murphy leaned back a bit, "Fine…So are we…okay?"

"I guess…but you owe me a coffee," Raven smiled evilly.

"Screw you," Murphy laughed.


End file.
